Gara-Gara Masker
by lDHlHJ
Summary: NEW! / HaeHyuk-Ficlet / YAOI / no summary / satu lagi ff absurd yang tercipta dari pikiran saya yang cetek ini, / Warning, semut2 kecil / RnR yah RnR... KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIIJINKAN... makasih sebelumnya...


-HaeHyuk-

-Ficlet-

-Gara-Gara Masker-

Warning : ini YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan **TYPOS** yang bertebaran.

.

.

Donghae baru saja pulang setelah pemotretan untuk iklan produk kosmetik terbaru. Pekerjaannya adalah seorang fotografer di sebuah perusahaan iklan. Tak jarang dia mendapat kontrak eksklusive dari suatu produk ternama untuk menjadi fotografer tetap produk tersebut. Kerjanya yang sangat bagus membuatnya menjadi seorang senior fotografer di perusahaannya. Ia juga sering mendapat hadiah dari sang bos karena hasil kerjanya yang sangat memuaskan.

.

.

Donghae memasuki salah satu apartemen di kawasan elit kota seoul, matanya nyalang mengabsen isi apartemennya. Disini ia tinggal bersama sang kekasih yang bekerja sebagai seorang model pakaian dari brand-brand terkenal baik luar negeri maupun dalam negeri. Kekasihnya itu tampan dan sangat manis dalam satu waktu. Ya tampan, kekasihnya adalah seorang namja, tapi Donghae sendiri namja kan? Lalu apa salahnya, Donghae mencintai Hyukjae—nama kekasihnya—dan Hyukjae mencintai Donghae, itu sudah cukup kan?

"dimana dia eoh?" Donghae mencari sang kekasih, ke ruang televisi tapi tak ia temui.

"Sayang... kau dimana?" teriak Donghae, menggema di seluruh apartemen, tapi sang kekasih bungkam tak menjawab panggilannya.

"Sayang?" ia membuka pintu kamarnya, namun nihil. Dimana dia? Donghae yang sedang kebingungan, kini mendengar suara lirih dari arah balkon apartemennya. Terdengar seperti nyanyian namun sangat lirih. Dengan penasaran Donghae pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah balkon.

Dan benar saja, dari belakang pun Donghae bisa menebak kalau itu tubuh belakang milik kekasihnya.

Hyukjae sedang santai menikmati udara malam musim panas kota seoul di balkon kamarnya,dengan mata terpejam ia kini hanya mengenakan bathrobe putih sebatas lutut. Rambutnya ia tahan dengan bando hitam. Dan jangan lupakan masker putih yang menutupi wajahnya, membuat nya terlihat lucu dan konyol. Tangannya memegang mp4 dengan headphone yang menyumpal telinganya. Ck pantas saja ia tak menyahuti panggilan Donghae.

.

.

Donghae kini berdiri tepat di hadapan sang kekasih, kaki Hyukjae yang berpangku membuat bathrobenya tersingkap hingga menunjukan paha putihnya. Donghae menelan ludah payah melihatnya. Ck, kekasihnya ini sedang menggodanya atau apa.

Setelah sekian lama berdiri disana, akhirnya Donghae bergerak lebih dekat. Tangannya kini ia simpan pada sisi-sisi kursi. Tubuhnya ia landaikan berusaha untuk tak menyentuh tubuh kekasihnya.

Dengan pelan, pelaaaan sekali, ia mendekati bibir sang kekasih yang sedang berkomat kamit mengikuti lirik dalam lagu yang ia dengar.

Cup

Lirih nyanyian itu seketika tak terdengar saat kedua belah bibir itu bersentuhan. Hyukjae mendelikan matanya saat melihat Donghae kini tengah mencium telak bibirnya, bahkan Donghae kini membuka matanya seolah menantang Hyukjae untuk berciuman dengannya. Donghae mulai berani menggunakan gigi dan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi bibir sang kekasih. dilain sisi Hyukjae semakin mendelikan matanya saat Donghae semakin berulah menciumi bibirnya.

Melihat mata sang kekasih yang melotot padanya, donghae akhirnya melepaskan ciuman itu kemudian terbahak.

"Hahaha, hah! Kenapa kau tak membalas ciuman ku eoh, padahal aku sudah memberikan ciumanku secara Cuma-Cuma padamu"

Hyukjae membuka headphonenya "Diam kau Donghae" ucap Hyukjae dengan bibir tak terbuka sempurna, terdengar lucu karena Hyukjae berusaha untuk sebisa mungkin tak merusak maskernya.

"ck, buka saja masker bodohmu itu. Kau terlihat konyol kalau seperti itu Hyukie!" ejek Donghae

"apa kau bilang! Masker ini yang membuat kulit wajahku halus dan menjual tau" teriak Hyukjae tak teriima

"Tapi kau terlihat jelek menggunakannya, kau bahkan lebih jelek dari sadako, hahah" ejek Donghae, membuat Hyukjae semakin mendelik jengkel hingga akhirnya...

Bukk

"Arrggghhh! Sial! Ini sakit sekali Hyukjae! kau! Sssshhh" Donghae memegangi 'benda' tersensitifnya saat Hyukjae dengan tega menendangnya. Ck, padahal benda itu yang selama ini memuaskan Hyukjae hingga dia meminta lebih, tapi Hyukjae malah menendangnya. sial! Ini sakit sekali. seakan merasa tak bersalah kini giliran Hukjae yang terbahak karena melihat wajah kesakitan Donghae yang menurut Hyukjae sangat lucu.

"Hahahah" mendengar tawa sang kekasih, Donghae semakin meradang. Donghae kembali melandaikan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hyukjae dengan sisi kursi Hyukjae yang menjadi pegangan.

"Kau harus membayarnya Lee Hyukjae" ucap Donghae dengan nada mengancam.

Seolah tak mendengar, Hyukjae malah semakin mengeraskan tawanya saat mengingat wajah kesakitan-yang baginya terlihat lucu-kekasihnya. Dia kini tak memperdulikan lagi masker wajahnya yang mulai rusak dan mengelupas.

Kesal, Donghae kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri Hyukjae, meniupnya pelan, namun berulang, hingga membuat tawa Hyukjae berhenti di gantikan dengan bergidikan geli setelahnya.

"Kau tidak mendengarku hm? Kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini sayang... fuuuh" Donghae menciumi telinga Hyukjae dan semakin kebawah menuju rahangnya.

Seakan tersadar, Hyukjae kini meneguk liurnya paksa.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan Hae?" tanya Hyukjae waspada, mendengar itu Donghae hanya menyeringai pada Hyukjae

Donghae kemudian mengangkat satu lututnya untuk menggesek "benda" tersensitif milik Hyukjae yang hanya tertutupi bathrobe itu dengan lututnya.

Hyukjae yang tak dapat menahan serangan bibir Donghae dilehernya, juga lutut Donghae yang terus menggesek little Hyukie, akhirnya tak bisa menahan erangan itu.

"Engggh, mianhh, miangghhae, ugh!"

"Terlambat Hyukjae, kau harus menerima hukumanmu kkk"

"anhh... Donghaee!"

.

.

.

-end-

oke, ini gaje

.

mind to review?


End file.
